


Begin Again

by writeallnight



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dizziness, F/M, Fainting, Head Injury, Lisa Davis Whump, Memory Loss, Savis, Whump, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeallnight/pseuds/writeallnight
Summary: After her brush with death, Lisa is a little less fine than she'd like to be. Takes place during after the events of "Siege Protocol" and "Fog of War."
Relationships: Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, could I have just let the events of "Siege Protocol" go? No. No definitely not. Some follow up to all those darling Savis moments including some extra whump and fun.

Davis was hurt and Sonny could tell from her brusque manner and lack of eye contact that it hadn't been some minor slip and fall on their way out of dodge. Something bad had happened at that safe house and not knowing was making his gut churn. "Hey, Blackburn." He caught the commander's attention. "What happened to Davis back there?"

"Run in with a rifle," Eric said. "Things got hairy for a second. Coulda been a lot worse."

Sonny tried not to think about what that might mean, death being one of the kindest options for an American woman captured in this part of the world. He wanted to check on her and make sure she was all right, but they were low on ammo and if he didn't get together everything they had they were sitting ducks. Conversation was going to have to wait.

He was in the middle of counting mags when Jason bellowed for him, drawing him into the next room. The sight of Lisa being held up by Trent, blood dripping down her face turned his blood cold. "Everything okay?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm even as panic lanced through his gut.

"Yeah get this thing working," Jason said gruffly, yanking down a cable from the ceiling as Trent pulled Lisa from the room, still protesting in true Lisa fashion.

Once again what he really wanted was to follow Trent and make sure Lisa was all right. She could have a fractured skull or even a brain bleed if the impact had been hard enough and they were still hours away from help. His hands slipped and the cable dropped to the floor. He dove after it with a scowl and mentally shook himself. The faster they got things up and running, the safer all of them would be. He needed to get it under control.

Clay walked in moments later, looking better now that Trent had stapled him up and gotten a little morphine in him. "Davis all right?" Jason asked immediately.

Apparently Sonny wasn't the only one who was worried. Davis was a vital member of their team, not to mention a friend. Jason would make Lisa a priority, no matter what else was going on and Sonny felt a rush of gratitude toward his boss.

"She keeps saying she's fine but she looks a little out of it. Trent thinks it's a concussion. He's got her on a drip," Clay said.

Sonny let himself breathe. It was the best possible scenario given the situation. A concussion they could deal with. It meant she was mobile and not in danger of bleeding out. She would be fine until they could get her home to a real doctor.

It was all too easy for Sonny to find an excuse to stay behind as Jason rounded up the team for Mandy's goose chase. His reasoning was legitimate, they needed to get their ammo situation under control, but he would have stayed either way; he wasn't leaving Lisa alone again.

Trent caught his arm before they pulled out. "Keep an eye on Davis. I put her on another drip but she's probably not going to keep it in."

Sonny nodded. "You got it."

Sure enough the next time he saw her she was back to work, still fiddling with their tech, doing who knew what with it. His first attempt at conversation went over poorly. He couldn't tell if it was because she was annoyed at him for hovering or because she was hurting and trying not to let on. So he decided to go for a more jovial approach.

He knocked before entering, trying not to spook her. "You know uh, typically we push the rifle barrel away with our hands and not our head."

It got him half a smile. Not what he was looking for. He decided to push his luck a little further. "Huh, you know I uh, I really wish I was there Davis. We had just gotten to the safe house ten minutes sooner…"

She shook her head. "That's not your job. It's on me to have my back."

She was blaming herself, which was completely ridiculous. From what he'd gleaned from Blackburn and Mandy she'd practically dismantled their entire setup single handed. "Everybody's gotta have their six covered from time to time."

Her eyes went back to her screen without giving a response. "You gotta ease up on yourself," he urged, stepping a little closer.

She looked up at him and the pain in her eyes knocked the air right out of his lungs. "You know, I thought I was gonna die Sonny. Right there on the floor."

He touched her shoulder then cupped her face, thumb stroking gently at her hair. He couldn't help it. She needed him right now and to be honest he felt a little unsteady himself. Thinking of her, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood…he swallowed hard. "I swear to you, I woulda burnt this city to the ground."

Blackburn returned and Sonny dropped his hand. His emotions were all tangled up again in a way he couldn't quite deal with right now, but if he'd helped her even a little it was worth it. Maybe they could do this friend thing again after all. It clearly didn't work to pretend they didn't care. So maybe a little friendship now and again would ease the pain of losing each other.

* * *

Her head was throbbing, but it was nothing compared to her wounded ego. She had been the weak link today and she was furious about it. She'd let her guard drop for half a second and then had to be rescued like some helpless damsel in a children's story. It was an image she'd worked hard to avoid her entire career and she could barely look at anyone for the shame and heat that flooded her at what they must be thinking.

It didn't help that every, single person who walked by did a double take and immediately started questioning her health and wellbeing. How many times did you have to say you were fine before people left you the hell alone? Apparently the answer was "a lot." And they'd probably still bother you after that.

Her life hadn't flashed before her eyes like some cliché movie or television show. There hadn't been time for that. Instead she'd had exactly one thought, crystal clear and completely agonizing: Sonny. Just his name. And the feeling that she wished it had gone differently. And the desperate, panicked thought that she wished he would come through the door and save her.

Not that she was disappointed it had been Eric instead. She was grateful. But also embarrassed. All she wanted was to go home, take a long shower, and sleep for a week. But they weren't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot, and god damn it she was going to get them out of this mess if it killed her.

Which it might. She was standing on a desk, reaching to try and get some cables connected when the world went grey and she felt her knees giving out. She was vaguely of aware of Jason catching her and pulling her down, but the only thought she was holding onto was that she had to get the Satcom up. They were blind without it. She wouldn't be the weak link. Not again. Not ever.

"Breathe," Jason ordered, and she tried, she really tried, but her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest and she was so incredibly dizzy she thought she might be sick.

She didn't want to go with Trent, she wanted to stay and help, but apparently she didn't have a choice in the matter. She stumbled along with him into the next room, his arms the only thing keeping her from pitching to the floor because her legs seemed to have completely turned to jelly. "Easy now," he said, as she practically collapsed onto a bed.

Sitting helped. "I'm fine," she told him as Clay got up from his own bed, concern written all over his face. She hated being on the receiving end of that look.

"Davis, what the hell happened?" Clay asked.

"I just—" She felt bile rising up in her throat and clamped her lips shut, grabbing onto the bed frame to keep herself upright, trying to force the sick feeling away.

Trent checked her eyes, probed at the wound, and then he and Clay decided to tag team their interrogation which made her really snippy. She knew she was being rude and childish, but it was annoying as hell, especially when she was so mad at herself. She would have to apologize when they finally got out of here.

The IV did help some and she managed to get upright in time to help the team prep to head out, but she still felt unsteady on her feet. "How are you?" Trent asked before he headed out.

"I'm good," she said. Her head was a little light but her vision was fine and who wouldn't be nauseous in a situation like this?

He didn't buy it, grabbing her elbow and steering her back into the treatment room. "You need another bag." He hooked her up and then fixed her with a stern look. "Don't move until this is empty. I'm going to tell Blackburn I started you on a second drip."

"Okay, fine," Lisa said.

"You need to relax."

"I'll just pretend I'm at the spa." She gave him a fake smile and the look he gave back to her said he didn't believe it for a second.

She ripped out the IV as soon as he was gone. Nobody had told Clay he had to sit around even though the man had a chest full of staples. She felt fine enough and if she had to lie to Blackburn about it…well as long as she kept herself upright he would never know.

She settled in behind the computer, picking up right where she'd left off before Trent had dragged her away. It wasn't a surprise that Sonny found her there. What was a surprise was how she felt about it. All she'd wanted was to be left alone to wallow and shove her feelings so deep inside there was no chance they'd ever come back out again.

But then he went and made her smile. When she'd been pretty sure nothing would ever make her smile again. That stupid, Sonny Quinn charm cut through the darkness and the eyes he turned on her were so tender, and she was hurting so bad, and she found all of her feelings about the day bubbling back up.

"You know, I thought I was gonna die Sonny. Right there on the floor." She felt tears building as she said the words, as she admitted to him, and him alone, how truly terrified she'd been. And when he touched her, oh god, all she wanted to was to fall weeping into his arms. She craved his strength, his steadiness, the sense of safety and belonging she felt with him.

When Eric came back Sonny pulled away and they all went back to work. But a small kernel of hope settled inside her chest. Maybe, just maybe, she and Sonny could be friends again after all.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they landed they still had nothing and Lisa's heart had started to really hammer inside her chest. They couldn't lose Ray. The team would never make it without him. Not to mention how devastating it would be for Naima and the kids.

They disembarked and went straight into Mandy's office, still searching for anything useful. "God what are we going to do?" Lisa asked, rubbing her temple.

Mandy continued to click back and forth. "There's got to be something here. There's way more footage than we thought. We must have—"

She trailed off and stared at the screen, eyes wide with surprise. "Oh my god."

"What?" Lisa leaned closer. "What is it?"

When she finally saw what Mandy had spotted her heart sank. "Is that Vic?"

"He lied," Mandy said, grabbing the laptop and getting to her feet. "He lied to the whole team."

"And he was going to let Ray take the fall." Lisa's head was spinning. It was a relief, but also gut wrenching; a betrayal of all of them.

"We have to tell Eric," Mandy said grimly.

Eric's face didn't change when they showed him the footage, but Lisa could feel his anger and sadness. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Let's take it to the team. Decision is their's," he said.

She watched everyone's faces as they played the footage, seeing on each of them the moment they realized what it meant. It wasn't a surprise when Sonny nearly jumped across the table to strangle Vic, or that it took three of the guys to hold him back. This was the kind of wound that couldn't be repaired.

"That was brutal," Mandy said when they'd left the room to let the team decide Vic's fate.

"Nothing worse than betraying your brothers," Blackburn said with a shake of his head. "I've got paperwork to take care of. You two make sure to get a good night's rest. You've earned it."

"You all right?" Mandy asked when he had gone. "You look pale."

Lisa swallowed, silently begging her stomach to stay in place as it churned in her gut. "Yeah I'm good. Just worried about the guys."

Mandy nodded. "Well you should get some rest. I've got a couple calls I have to make." She eyed her critically. "You sure you're good?"

"Yes!" Lisa tried to play it off with a laugh. "Go make your calls. I'm going to stick around and make sure the guys are…as okay as they can be."

Mandy seemed skeptical but left her alone. Lisa was grateful for some time to go lick her wounds privately. She walked to the armory and took up residence outside of Sonny's cage, settling on the floor because she really didn't think she could stay on her feet any longer. Her head went back to rest against the metal links and she closed her eyes, willing the nausea and dizziness to go away, along with the thundering headache. She just needed to relax for a little bit and then everything would be fine.

She must have drifted off for a second because she was startled awake by the guys trudging in. One look at their faces told her all she needed to know; Vic was no longer part of Bravo. And that was going to hurt for a long time.

"Davis," Clay said. "What are you still doing here?"

"Wanted to see if you guys needed anything," she said from the floor, unable to make herself get to her feet.

Ray's eyes met hers briefly, jaw tight, steely resolve in his eyes. "We're good," he said. "Thank you. For what you found."

She nodded. "Couldn't stand to lose you."

Everyone seemed eager to leave, packing up their gear and heading out without much conversation. She couldn't blame them. All she wanted was to fall into her bed and forget about this entire mission.

"Time for you to go home killer," Sonny said, offering her a hand.

He pulled her to her feet and she immediately staggered, breath catching in her throat as the world spun. She grabbed onto Sonny's arm and felt his hands catch around her waist as she collapsed into him.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, Trent directly in her face. "Davis, hey, look at me. Do you know where you are?"

They were in transport right? Or maybe they were still in Caracas? "I—I don't—"

She couldn't remember. Oh god. _She couldn't remember._

Well this had taken an even shittier turn of events. Sonny trudged with the boys back to the armory, his gut clenched so tightly it hurt. They'd never lost a brother like this before. Half of him wanted to tear the kid apart and the other half wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. He'd gotten used to having Vic around. Had even started what felt like a friendship. Seeing Ray rip his trident like that…Sonny shook his head. It royally fucking sucked.

Davis was propped up against his cage looking like death warmed over and it made Sonny feel just a tiny bit better to have her there. It felt normal again after a lot of months of weird.

"Time for you to go home killer," Sonny said, pulling her up off the floor. Her face immediately drained of color and she grabbed his arm for support. His hands automatically went to her waist, catching her against his chest as she went completely limp. "Jase!"

Bravo One turned and saw the situation and then immediately caught the hallway door, yelling for Trent to come back. Sonny lowered Lisa to the ground, mindful of her head. Clay handed him a pack and he used it to prop her up a bit. "I'll call for medical," Ray said, reaching for the room phone as Trent returned and dropped to his knees.

He checked her airway and her pulse then rubbed her sternum fiercely until her eyes fluttered open. "Davis, hey, look at me, do you know where you are?" Trent asked.

"I—I don't—" She looked so scared and Sonny felt a wave of terror swamp over him.

"What's your name?" Trent tried.

"Lisa." Her face relaxed a little bit in relief.

"And what's my name?"

"…Trent." The answer was far too slow in coming for anybody's liking.

"You know what year it is?"

That got nothing but a panicked stare. "Okay, it's all right, just breathe. Help's coming. We're going to get you taken care of," Trent said, keeping his voice calm even as his hands continued to move, loosening her clothes and checking her skull for any injuries he might have missed.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go home." She tried to sit up and blanched.

Sonny and Clay each put a hand on her shoulders. "No you need a CT scan," Trent said. "With these kinds of symptoms you could have a brain bleed."

Base medical arrived at that moment, listening as Trent explained the incident and her symptoms.

Sonny wanted to follow them as they left, but once again there was still work to be done. Things had to be put away right or it would mess up the whole team.

He worked as fast as he could and it still took him over an hour to get to the base hospital. The team had spent so much time there over the years that the doctors and nurses knew them all by name. Monica was behind the desk. "What is it Quinn? You get in another dust up?"

"Not me this time," Sonny told her. "Lisa Davis. She still here?"

She consulted her computer and nodded. "Down that way. Sawyer's in there with her."

He wandered down the hall until he found the room. Lisa was asleep, Trent scrolling through his phone by her bed. "Just wanted to check in. How's she doing?" Sonny asked quietly, his eyes glued to her pale face.

"Better now. They gave her some fluids so she was more lucid before she fell asleep. Said she threw up on the way home but didn't want to make trouble."

Sonny felt a shiver go down his spine. She'd been hiding this from them and he didn't want to think about what could have happened if she'd headed home without further treatment. "She uh, she gonna be all right?"

Trent nodded. "CT just came back. She's got a pretty severe concussion, but no skull fracture or bleeding. They're going to release her in a little bit."

"That's good. I can wait with her if you want to go. You got life to get back to."

Trent looked hesitant. "She's going to need someone to go home with her. She can't be alone with such a severe concussion."

"I'll watch her," Sonny said. "I don't mind."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah it's not a problem."

It was a huge problem. Lisa might kill him for getting in her business. But he wouldn't sleep tonight anyway without knowing if she was okay. Might as well keep her company while he did it.

If Trent suspected anything he didn't show it as he stood. "I'll have my phone on. Call if there's any issues. Anytime."

"Yeah, will do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I may have taken some medical liberties! It's fiction! It's fine!

Sonny took Trent's spot by the bed, waiting more than a little impatiently. It wasn't long before Lisa startled awake with a little gasp. "Hey," he said, scooting a little closer. "You're all right."

"Sonny? When did you…"

"You were asleep when I got here. I uh, I told Trent I'd stay."

"Oh."

A nurse came in at that moment, ready to get Lisa discharged. "You're cleared to go with restrictions. You are off duty for two weeks. We'll schedule you a follow up appointment at that time. No screens, no reading, plenty of rest. If you have any severe symptoms you need to contact us immediately. You got somebody that can watch you for the first couple nights?" she asked.

"I—" Lisa looked uncertain so Sonny jumped in. "Yeah, we'll make sure she's all right," he said. "The team's got her."

"Great. I just have some papers for you to sign and then you're good to go."

They made quick work of it and then Lisa was being wheeled to the door. She got up on wobbly feet and Sonny reached for her arm, holding on until she seemed more stable. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. C'mon. My truck's right here."

He helped her inside, concerned with her lack of balance. "You sure you're good to get out of here?" he asked as he started the truck.

"I'm fine Sonny. Just need to rest."

"See I'd believe you except it turns out you've been hiding how bad you've been feeling from us."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Like you've never done that before."

"Well I am not as valuable as you are. So no more lying. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes at him and then sobered, looking down at her hands. "You uh, you really don't have to come home with me," she said.

"Well somebody has to. Ray's gotta get back to Naima and the kids. Jason's as bad as you about lying about being hurt so he can't be trusted. Brock, he doesn't talk much so you don't want him around, he won't be entertaining. Full Metal, well, he snores like hell and all he wants to watch is Nascar."

"You love Nascar."

"Not as much as he does." Sonny flipped on his blinker. "And Clay, he reads too many books. He'll have you falling asleep while he tells you about some sissy novel he just read."

"What about Trent?"

"Trent?"

"Yeah, you know, the only one with real medical training? That Trent?"

"Right. He's busy."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "So you're telling me you're the only person available to babysit tonight?"

"Yep."

"Mandy?"

"Too suspicious."

"Too suspicious?!"

"You heard me."

"Blackburn?"

"He's got some kind of meeting with some people to talk about some stuff."

"Really."

"Yeah terrorism kind of stuff. Real bad."

"I see."

"Yep so it's just you and me officer."

"And you're all right with that?"

He took a second to look at her. "Course I am. Gotta make sure you're all right."

"I just…" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I felt like things between us were finally…good again and if this is too much for you…"

"It's not," he said firmly. "You're a part of the family. We take care of our own. Ain't a problem to stay with you."

"You'd tell me if it was?"

"I would. Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout."

"Texan's honor then. That's even better."

She tried and failed to hide her smile. "You know are you so full of shit sometimes it's unbelievable."

He got her home and inside to the couch with orders to stay there while he bustled around her kitchen like a mother hen, bringing her a glass of water, some ibuprofen to help with the headache he could see in her eyes, and a takeout menu for her favorite pizza place. It was like all the painful months had simply vanished and they were back to being Sonny and Lisa again.

By the time they finished their pizza she was well and truly exhausted. "All right, bedtime," Sonny said when she nodded off for the fourth time in a row.

He grabbed her hand and carefully helped her to her feet. "I think I can manage this part on my own," she told him.

"I'll get you up in a couple hours just to check on things. "

That paused her. "You're going to sleep on the couch all night?"

"Well I'd rather not use the floor. Got a sensitive back ya know."

She let out a snort of laughter. "That's not a thing."

"Tell that to my chiropractor."

"Goodnight Sonny."

"Goodnight."

As it turned out she was the one who woke him. He sat bolt upright around two o'clock, all his senses on high alert. Lisa moaned in the bedroom and he was on his feet in an instant, flinging the door open to find her writhing on the bed. He crossed the room in three strides and knelt on the mattress as he tried to quickly evaluate the situation. "Davis!"

She continued to thrash, eyes squeezed tightly closed as she mumbled incoherently. "Lisa! Hey wake up!"

He didn't want to touch her, afraid it would scare the shit out of her. "Davis!" he barked as loudly and commandingly as he could.

She shot upright, panicked eyes turning to him, chest heaving with the effort to breathe. "Hey, hey you're all right," he said, holding his hands up to appear non-threatening.

She stared at him for another second before collapsing in on herself, sobs wracking her body. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Oh my god."

He couldn't help it. He pulled her into his arms and she clung to him as she cried, hot tears soaking into the front of his shirt. "It was just a dream," he said, tears clogging his own voice. "You're all right. I'm right here."

It took a while for her to calm down. As soon as she seemed a little better he started to pull away, but she gripped him more tightly. "Please," she whispered, "please don't go."

"All right," he said quickly. "Okay, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, that's not fair—" she began but he shushed her.

"Don't worry about me." Don't worry that his heart was jumping inside his chest like he'd just run twelve miles. Don't worry that he hadn't been this close to her in months and it was causing his mind to relive some pretty amazing moments they'd had together. None of that mattered. It only mattered that she was all right.

"I'm okay," she said a few minutes later, her voice muffled against his chest.

She pulled back and he immediately felt the emptiness that the distance put between them. "You sure?" he asked.

She nodded, a hand going to her head. "Yeah I'm all right."

"Let me get you some painkillers." He slipped off the bed.

"I don't need them."

"Lisa."

She looked at him and nodded. "All right. Thank you."

He returned minutes later with a glass of water and a couple pills. "They'll go away," he said as she swallowed. "After a while."

"I know."

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Night terrors."

"I'm not." She shrugged. "I'm fine."

The hand holding the glass was still shaking. "You're not fine," Sonny said bluntly. "And that's okay."

"I know!" she snapped and then immediately backtracked. "Sorry. You're just trying to help."

"I didn't mean to push you," Sonny said. "Just…you know where to find me if you want to talk."

"Yeah, thanks."

He closed her bedroom door behind him, heart still feeling unsettled. He hated that this had happened, hated that she was in pain of any kind.

He resumed his position on the couch, but his eyes stayed open, staring at the ceiling, worry eating him up from the inside out. He knew all too well the kind of damage something like this could do. He'd worked with Jason a long time and you would have to be blind not to notice the toll it had taken. Lisa wasn't fragile, but she was human. A human he cared very much about and didn't want to lose.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, staring at the ceiling, but eventually her door opened and he heard her pad out into the living room. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

She plopped down on the far end of the couch. "Nope."

"Well." He swung his feet to the floor and sat up so he could look at her. "You know what always helps me?"

"Aw, no, Sonny I don't want to watch pro-wrestling!" she whined as he reached for the remote.

"Yes you do," he said ignoring her protest and flicking on the TV. "Best cure for a restless night."

"Why do you always think you have the answer for everything?"

"Because I do."

She glared at him but settled back to watch anyway. Within minutes he felt her head, soft and warm, against his shoulder. He looked down to find her asleep, her breathing even and her body relaxed.

His heart was still broken and he was pretty sure she was always going to have a piece of it. Until now that had bothered him. But here, in this moment, it seemed okay. He would get her through this. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likely they would have made Lisa stay at the hospital with her symptoms, but that's not very fun for story purposes, is it? Hopefully you enjoyed this!


End file.
